


His journal

by graphiteAddict



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphiteAddict/pseuds/graphiteAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John for years now has been keeping a journal. But not of his day or anything like that. No that'd be too normal. The journal contains little descriptions of girls that he's met or seen that he wishes he could date but doesn't have the guts to do anything about it. So what if there's a new kid at his school that fits the perfect description that he has down in the journal but isn't a girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

You’re not exactly sure when this habit of yours started, but here you are again; shutting your journal. Each page scribed on is a vague description of another girl that you found somehow interesting based on looks, personality, etc. etc. Honestly if this wasn’t your _habit_ you would think it was creepy but that’s not stopping yourself from doing it. Your journal of girls vexes you but yet you keep it. Why?

You take one last look at your most recently analyzed girl; blonde hair, bright eyes, with probably the cutest laugh you’ve heard in a long while. You ponder about the fact that you spend your time thinking about how nice it would be to know them instead of trying to actually know them. Whatever. You’ve realized that it doesn’t seem like anyone of Rose’s ‘therapy’ sessions will stop you anytime soon.

You toss your garbage out and grab your journal shoving it into your bag full of lame doodles and unfinished homework assignments. As you walk out of the café a pair of strangely triangular sunglasses and platinum blonde hair catches your eye making you stop and stare at them and the owner for a second and totally getting caught for staring. Oops. You awkwardly shuffle out of the café and cram into your car speeding off hoping you’ll never have to see those shades again.

As you pull into your neighborhood you see a moving truck across the street with boxes upon boxes of junk being hauled out by the same guy. A guy that is sporting very similar sunglasses as the guy from the coffee shop was wearing. Well there goes the ‘never see those shades again’ thought. But at least it’s not the guy from the coffee shop, right?

 

* * *

 

You stroll down the school hall mindlessly avoiding anyone and everyone noting that almost everyone that goes to school with you has been deemed an asshole except a select few. You go to your locker grabbing the twenty pound stack of papers you call your text books and head to class or the epitome of hell as you prefer to call it.

Apparently there is a new student transferring into your class or so you’ve over heard that is. Twenty five minutes into class there’s a knock on the door to announce the entrance of the new student. You put your head down drowning out the sound of rambunctious teenagers obsessing over the new kid that you’re sure no one’s gonna give a shit about after today.

“Go sit beside, er, Mister Egbert.” Your ears perk up as your teacher instructs, pointing to the empty desk beside you. You mentally groan just _thinking_ about having to sit next to some new douche.

You watch the new kids’ shoes as he walks towards you leisurely making sure not to make eye contact with him. What’s the point of knowing who he is he’s just one more person to add to the long ass list of assholes.

As your teacher starts teacher a lesson on some shit in grammar that you honestly don’t care about you lift up your head to take notes. From the corner of your eye you can see the fluorescent lighting of the room reflecting off of platinum blond hair. You turn your head to look at the owner and immediately cringe at the triangle shades he has perched on his face. God damn! Why did it have to be him?! The same exact guy as from the café yesterday damn it.

You hide your face in your work once more thinking to yourself that this is probably the most embarrassing situation you’ve ever been in. But what are you supposed to do? Hide your face from him for the rest of the entire year? That’s so dumb! ‘Like his sunglasses’ you think to yourself silently laughing at your internal remark. But seriously what the hell, where do you even get glasses like those! But still this is super fucking embarrassing. You don’t know what to do.

The second the bell rings you’re running out of the classroom probably trampling down people in the halls. But in this moment you really don’t care. You just really want to get out of there and away from sunglasses boy.

 

As you walk to lunch still skillfully avoiding the new kid you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn around to see Rose smirking at you. “What’s with you today? You’re running at all times it’s like you’re trying to win a marathon” Rose questions.

You look around for the shaded boy before herding her into the cafeteria to blend into the crowd. Once you two sit you lean into the table covering your face. “Rose, have you seen that new kid?” You mumble into the table getting a disgusting whiff of cleaning chemicals.

“Who Dave?” Rose says as if you piqued her interest “He’s a fine boy, you two would get along swell. I heard he moved from Texas up here. I’m sure he needs a friend”

“If he’s such a fine boy then YOU should ne his friend. I already got rid of the only possible chance of ever becoming friends with him.” You mutter into the table.

Rose chuckles “Trust me I am very well acquainted with him as is. Plus what did you even do to make yourself think that? You hardly talk to anyone other than Jade, Karkat, and I give or take.”

You roll your eyes and mentally groan at the question dear god this is embarrassing to admit. Even if it was the shades that were so distracting! Totally not him, he’s most likely just some weird as fuck hipster. You retell the exciting tale of you and ‘Dave’ in the café and how you’re such an idiot to be distracted by stupid sunglasses. And how you’re even more of an idiot to be caught staring at a total stranger. Ugh. You also tell rose of your new neighbor and his shocking resemblance to Dave saying that they had to be related. But rants aside them being related isn’t that important.   
            


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this moment in time I can't figure out how to work the colored text so until then any pesterlogs won't be colored. Sorry!

After you’ve calmed down from your probably irrelevant rant you take out your bagged lunch and eat it mindlessly. You hear a familiar voice call for you in a sing song way. You’re pounced on by Jade mid-sandwich bite, of which you choke on.

“H-hey Jade!” You say still choking on your sandwich.

She releases her grip on you still smiling and giggling joyfully “I brought someone else to lunch today if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, okay.” You mumble absent mindedly knowing that more than likely this will be a onetime lunch with whoever this kid is, and then you’ll only see them around hall for the rest of the time.

Jade steps aside revealing her new friend, tall and blond wearing clothes in a ridiculously predominantly red color scheme that is ridiculously cheesy. God those sunglasses. Those fucking sunglasses! Why did it have to be _him_? Why did it have to be Dave?

You guess that it was kind of silly that you thought you could avoid him but still you were hoping this moment would happen later rather than sooner.

Dave settles himself in the seat next to you and across from Jade. As Jade babbles on about whatever the fuck she was talking about. Honestly. You weren’t listening to what she was talking about because you really just didn’t want to be confronted by Dave so you just sort of stare at your food while shoveling it into your mouth as if your life depended on it.

You get the feeling that Dave’s staring at you probably thinking that you’re a creep. But it’s his fault! He’s the one who wears stupid sunglasses.

_Oh dear god stop staring at me._

_I didn’t do anything wrong!_

_I’m not a creep I swear._

 “John.”

You don’t respond.

“John.”

Nothing.

“Yo, you okay man?” Dave asks, his voice is definitely not as smooth as you thought it would be. It somewhat reminds you of Michael Cera’s sort of that ‘help I’m stuck going through puberty’ voice but that’s beyond the point. Comparing Dave’s voice to celebrities isn’t going to help you out in this situation!

 “Yeah, I’m just fine!” you sputter still not even looking at Dave.

Dave turns to Jade and Rose and interrupts their mindless chit-chatting “Is this how he normally acts?” he questions.

Rose simply smirks at Dave’s question knowing all too well on why you’re acting so ‘weird’.

 

* * *

 

Let’s just say lunch was awkward. It was basically just Jade and Rose talking to each other with minor snide comments from a certain pointy shades wearing boy.

After lunch you quickly abscond from the table rushing back to your classes as if you honestly wanted to be there.

You grasp the class room door and you feel a hand grip your arm tightly puling you back into the hall. Your breath hitches. ‘ _Fuck’_ you mutter under your breath.

 

* * *

 

You see red. And the blur of a fist before it impacts with your face.

  _Crunch._ ‘Shit my glasses’ you think to yourself starting to become numb to the pain. All you can really feel is your attackers grip on your arm, his nails slowly digging deeper and deeper into your skin drawing up blood. You feel as if you’re going to die here and now.

His grip is loosened and you pull away from him. You look up through your shattered glasses frames at a smiling face holding off your assailant. You sprint away full force screaming “Thanks!” to your savior but it basically sounded like a high-pitched mumbling slowly fading away.

 

* * *

 

 You jerk your arm away as fast as you can, cringing at your flash back.

Dave looks at you startled “Whoa shit man, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

You gather yourself as much as you can before squeaking out a response "D-don't

do that.."

You look up at Dave for the first real time since the cafe incident. You can barely make out his eyes behind his stupid shades and dear god he's actually

Attractive...for a guy. You're definitely not gay though so noting his attractiveness is more like ‘damn I wish I was as attractive as him’ and totally not ‘ god I totally want to bone him’.  

Dave doesn't even ask why he simply just says "Okay." before changing the subject.

"Do I scare you?" What? What is he thinking? Well for one thing he definitely doesn't scare you; it’s more of what he /thinks/ of you.

You shake your head no. Dave goes quiet and you take that as an opportunity to slip into your class. Which Dave follows you into the classroom. Of course he has class with you, why else would he follow you to class? Jeez! _I’m such an idiot_ you think to yourself as you slouch down in your chair. Dave “luckily” as the teacher said got the seat next to you as well. But the class was just spent in awkward silence, even though every once in a while  you feel as if Dave’s looking at you but it’s kind of hard to tell from the side with those shades on.

 

* * *

 

Once you’re finally home you feel like you can breathe once more; as if you were being suffocating throughout the entire school day. You dive into your computer chair and boot up pesterchum to pester Rose. 

EB: ugh! he’s so weird i mean come on he’s clueless!

EB: i know he saw me yesterday does he think i’m an idiot?

EB: and he thinks i’m afraid of him!

EB: ha!

EB: and what’s with his sunglasses anyways? they’re so dumb and douchy looking.

EB: who seriously wears sunglasses indoors?

EB: douches named dave apparently.

TT: Alright I’m done listening to you babble about Dave, he’s a nice kid.

TT: Yet again I think you should give him a chance, you’ve only known him for a day.

EB: i know him well enough. he either thinks that i’m a creep or a wimp and either way he’s a douche.

EB: not interested.

TT: I’m sending you his Chumhandle.

EB: rose!

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] sent the contact turntechGodhead [TG] to ectoBiologist!—

     EB: god damnit rose.

 


End file.
